The Return of a Hero
by themysteriousman97
Summary: Chaos runs the universe, but his structure involves an elite team of people from all over the universe. This is the most powerful group of people in the universe. The leader is an excellent leader, fighter, and hero and is known only as Ice.R&R First Fic


** Return of a Hero:**

**Introduction and Prelude:**

* * *

Before the fabrication of the universe, there was an all-powerful being by the name of Chaos. Throughout the eons, Chaos created the universe, and gave select systems and planets what we know as life. These life forms, however independently or intellectual they process thought, were still dependent on the essence of Chaos as their lifeline, and worshipped Chaos as a deity. As Chaos ruled day after day, he realized that he needed separate rulers to take his place and inhabit his powers.

In order to fulfil his will to create new leaders; he sired six children, Eros, Gaia, Tartarus, Nyx, Erebus, and Ouranos. These six immortals, plus Chaos, became known as Primordial Gods whom mortals began to worship and recognize. Eons continued to pass, and soon, even these newer gods became out-dated, old, an old toy tossed aside. Like all discarded gods, they were to remain the deities of their element, but give way to successors, and hand over their domains.

Being the peaceful kind, the six old primordials, along with their primordial offspring, retreated from their place, and turned over control of domains to the second-generation immortals. However, these fresh immortals did not turn out to have the sincerity, or perseverance to rule over mortals. Known as the Titans, they ruled with brutality, forcing the true ugly nature of mankind out into its raw forms. Many were have been forced to worship, or even used as various slaves to complete treacherous jobs. The leader of this gang, Kronos, was the worst of them all. This titan of time gained much power over the eons. But like most gods, began to misuse and abuse said power, becoming consumed by his own strength and falling for the dark lures of power. Kronos has crossed the line so far, that he even trapped his children for fear of them overpowering the Titan.

Here, is where the story of the Olympians begins, and it is where Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Demeter, Hestia, and Hera are created. Rhea, Kronos' sister and wife, was not as notoriously evil as her husband though, and managed to save Zeus from being trapped in Kronos' stomach. Instead, Rhea fed Kronos a rock, and allowed the infant Zeus to grow up as a god. As Zeus grew into a healthy god, he realized that his siblings were trapped in his father's stomach, and grew a strong loathing towards Kronos and the Titans for trapping his siblings. Filled with rage, Zeus drugged one of Kronos' drinks to throw up all his children. Once this was accomplished, Zeus joined arms with his siblings, and sliced Kronos to a billion pieces, scattered across the universe. The rest of the titans were dispersed into different jails all over the universe, and kept under close watch from the Olympians. Together, the Olympians established a long awaited peace and prosperity for the mortals. Along with their immortal children, the Olympians ruled over the elements with kindness and thought for mortals as well as themselves.

Today, the Olympians still preside over the world, having moved from Greece to Rome, and all over the world, finally settling into the United States, the base of western civilization. None of the modern Olympians knew about their deep heritage of Chaos. All, except for Poseidon, who had read it in the great Atlantean Library, did not know of the Primordials and Chaos, their knowledge of their past, stops at Kronos, who was their arch enemy. However, Chaos was always there, watching over all of mankind, helping the processes of the Universe, and to keep the void intact.

**Chapter One: Prologue:**

* * *

**Third Person POV**

The corridor was dark, the only light coming from the crack of the door and the man. The man was walking down the hallway, each footstep echoing through the dark and deserted corridor.

He wore a long cloak, and underneath that, was ancient Greek armour, along with a wide assortment of weapons strapped to the cloak and armour. There were sheaths with throwing knives, daggers, and an empty scabbard for a sword. Said sword was in the man's hand, three feet of sharp, glowing light.

The man was walking slowly towards the door with light. There were voices from behind the door, some were salvageable as ancient Greek, and some was recognizable as an unusual dialect of Molvanian **(A/N: Kudos to those of you who get that reference!). **

As the man neared the door, he sheathed his glowing sword, and reached for the door. The moment he touched it, the door sprung open, and revealed three shocked faces. However, these faces turned into ones of anger as they recognized whom the man was.

"How dare you come to our territory? You know perfectly well that you cannot come into our base without our permission!" exclaimed the man in the middle with a thick English accent. The Englishman was well in his 50s, with round glasses and triple chins, he looked a lot like your typical billionaire.

The person on his right was also a man; he had a short goatee, and was slim and pale. On the other side of the fat man, was a woman, dressed in barely anything at all, she had a slim and long face. The rest of the men were covered in titanium armour from head to toe.

The man, who by now had already reached his hands for his throwing knives, threw his hood back, "I think you all know very well why I am here". The man pulled out six identical throwing knives, and threw them at once so quick that the victims barely had any time to react. After the deed was done, he retrieved his knives and sheathed them. He gathered the bodies into a pile, and then chanted "Εσύ θέλεις υπόλοιπο στο κενό για την αιωνιότητα". As he finished, the bodies glowed with a bright white light, and then, they disappeared into the void. The man stands up, turns to the window, and holds his hands towards it. A block of ice condenses on his hand as he thrusts his hand towards the window. Despite being made out of top grade tempered glass coated with two thick slabs of transparent polycarbonate, the window smashed like thin ice. The mysterious man jumped out the window and landed in his ship outside.

As he landed, the ship took off into the starry skies of Planet 252, back to Planet Zero, another mission complete.

**A/N: Well, there's the first chapter of the first fanfic that I've ever written! I know that some of the historical facts may not be the most accurate and some of you out there know more about this than me. Please comment on anything that you can see needs commenting . Tell me what you think! Chapter Two will be up after I get some feedback.**


End file.
